Blood is Thicker
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: Livvie thinks she doesn’t fit in at all and goes to church everyday. Just to pray that one day she’ll fit like everyone else. One day her prayers are answered. By Ares? What will happen when Livvie finds out her true destiny.
1. Prologue

**O.K. people. I dunno if you'll like this or not. My first XWP fic and all that jazz. But feel free to give constructive criticism if you want. Anywho have fun reading and all that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except the ones I damn well make up. Also any similarities to any plot line that has ever existed before this one are PURELY COINCIDENTAL! I do NOT have time to read every single XWP fic in let alone the world so I have no idea how original my plot is, it's just an idea. Thank you**

**A/N: I am not writing femslash. NOT. Not because I disapprove of lesbians or or the people that write femslash. I simply don't see Gabrielle and Xena's relationship in that way. I see them as close friends. Although I do KNOW how it is that people perceive them to be lovers. It's just not my perception.**

**Also this story maybe slightly crazy, and AU so if you don't like that sorta thing then don't read this because it's better for everyone in the long run. **

**SUMMERY: Livvie thinks she doesn't fit in at all and goes to church everyday. Just to pray that one day she'll fit like everyone else. One day her prayers are answered. By Ares? What will happen when Livvie finds out her true destiny.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Blood is Thicker.**

**Prologue.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**In the beginning of time and throughout time, the Greek Gods were accused of many perversions and wrongs. They were legends in their own rights and above all things, were known for their torrid love affairs. Zeus especially was known to stray away with mortal, goddess and creature alike. But today Zeus couldn't condone his son's behaviour.**

"**ARES!" Zeus raged on Mount Olympus. Ares appeared seconds later in a flash of bluish lightening. "What is it now father." Ares asked. "You've ben time travelling haven't you?" Zeus hissed at him. Ares shrugged. "Of course not. I know that's dangerous." Ares replied. "Don't lie to me Ares. I'm still the King of the Gods, and your father. I know you travelled through time." Zeus boomed. "How could you possibly know? You don't even have enough time to keep track of all your dalliances so mother doesn't kill them. Let alone have time to keep track of my actions. I'm sure Apollo has been travelling forward in time." Ares retorted. "_Apollo_" Zeus spat. "Hasn't conceived a child with a mortal that doesn't exist yet." Zeus finished. Ares was gobsmacked. "What makes you think I've conceived any children?" Ares sneered after a few moments and regaining his senses. "Because I know when new power is created no matter how far into the future you go. You're a fool Ares. There are plenty of pretty mortals in this time if you were having urges. You could have destroyed the future of mankind With your foolish actions." Zeus said. "You take all the pretty mortals for yourself father if you hadn't noticed. Then mother kills them. So what's the point in looking around here?" Ares said sarcastically. "The point is that if you damage the timeline it cannot be repaired. Jepordising the future has terrible consequences Ares. I would have thought you would at least understand that." Zeus said. He disappeared in his own flash of thunder and lightening, leaving Ares to contemplate his father's words, and of course, his actions. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well this is just a prologue. So please tell me what you think. Anywho, next chapter should be up in a few days or so. So please R&R. K people. Bye til next time. **


	2. Livana Lykaios

**O.K. The prologue was just the warm up and feel free to R&R and tell me what you think. Anyways this is where the whole story begins. Just to let you know. In almost any story, travelling around time has some sort of consequence. So that would be something I'd think that even Zeus would be afraid of. Oh and a big thanks to all who reviewed. (nods) Be asured I try and do the best I can with my lousy grammar.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Blood is Thicker.**

**Chapter One – Livana Lykaios.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Livvie sat in her, extremely boring, maths lesson, contemplating how the universe worked. She had been born. She had lived fourteen years, and sooner or later she was going to die. It sucked. She twisted her curly reddish brown hair out of nervous habit and wishing she could leave the class for a soda. Grape was her favourite, but by the time she got to the cursed machine, it was emptied of the favoured liquid. This didn't usually deter Livvie from her life. Which she found to be rather pointless in comparison to the universe. She would just walk down the road from Broomfield Secondary school and to the shops where she would by her favourite grape soda. She would then turn left from the shop and walk down for ten minutes before she got to the bus stop. She'd jump onto the 243 bus and it would take her all the way to Wood Green. **

**What was so special about Wood Green you might ask? Well to most people there were all the shops. The big High Street. But for Livvie? There was the Greek Orthodox Church. Livvie was born into a Greek family and Greek religion. She went to church every single day after school.**

**Now many would wonder why Livvie was so religious that she would go to church every day as soon as she had finished school. Livvie had no friends so her life was a complete mystery to anyone at her school. She was fourteen years old and had never had a friend back to her house or even studied with anyone. No one new where she lived and no one new if she had brothers or sisters. The one time anyone had seen her Mother and Stepfather they didn't know that he wasn't her father. And they only ever saw her "parents" at parents evening. **

**The truth was that Livvie's was a nickname. Her proper name was Livana, Which meant Goddess in Greek. She wasn't allowed to have her stepfather's surname. He didn't like her and didn't want her to have his surname. So she kept her mother's surname, which was Lykaios, which meant wolf-like. She had two little brothers who were ten and eight. They were her stepfather's and her mother's children. But they were alright. Livvie's main worry at the moment was that her mother, the one that looked after her, the only one that really loved her, now had lung cancer. Not that Livvie had been surprised when her mother had finally told her about the lung cancer. After all, Angela Lykaios Stavros was a heavy smoker. A forty a day woman. She's smoked most of her life and had only stopped now due to the cancer. **

**No Livvie wasn't shocked by the fact that Angela had lung cancer. Livvie was shocked that the cancer was so bad it couldn't be operated on. Angela was told that she would die within three months. Then Livvie would be all alone. Her stepfather already denied having any responsibility for her and so did her family. No one wanted a child born out of wedlock, that's how old-fashioned, Livvie's family were. So Livvie knew no one would look after her. Unless her mysterious father showed up out of the woodworks. But Livvie KNEW that was not going to happen. He'd never even been a part of her life. So how would he know she needed someone to turn up and help her? How would he know he had a daughter? He wouldn't. **

**And so Livvie went to church every day and prayed. She prayed that someone would come along that would look after her. Someone would be there for her. She prayed to god every day that when her mother died she wouldn't be alone. But it had been three months since her mother had been diagnosed and as of yet God had not answered her prayers. But her mother was still alive for now. But what Livvie prayed for most of all was just to fit in. That was all she wanted. To fit in. She hoped that maybe if she did then maybe, just _maybe_, her stepfather wouldn't hate her so much.**

**The bell rang. It was the last lesson of Friday afternoon for Livvie and as she walked the same route that she did every day and jumped on the same bus. She thought to herself about how much worse her life would be when her mother died. She walked to the church, dropped twenty pence in the little tray at the desk and took two thin and long candles. She walked over to a large concrete bowl that was perched on a large stone pillar. Livvie was five foot three and the bowl reached up to her stomach. The bowl was full of candles of all different sizes, but all ivory white. Livvie lit the candle and placed it in the sand. Crossing herself as she did so. **

**There was another bowl, exactly the same as the one she stood in front of her, just ten steps to her right. She walked over to it and lit the other candle and placed it in the bowl. Crossing herself again, she walked through the double doors of the church that was placed between the two bowls. She walked only five steps into the main hall of the church and saw the row of five holy pictures. She went to each picture, kissing it and crossing herself. Then walked down the aisle of the church towards the altar. When she got there she knelt down on her knees and prayed silently. Livvie did this every single day. The whole, ritualistic, cycle. The priest of the church walked past and saw Livvie. He shook his head and thought to himself _"She's here for two hours of every day. One so young should be trying to live. Not preparing to die."_ Then the priest walked off. He'd already said the very same thing to Livvie several times. But she had told him that she was preparing for a harder time when she would probably be unable to come to church. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Three and a half hours later, Livvie hopped off of the 143 bus outside North Middlesex Hospital. Her mother was already trapped in hospital. Livvie knew that her mother hated them and would have rather died at home. But of course, her stepfather had made the decision and Livvie hated him for it. She knew her mother was going to die, but at least she could be as comfortable as possible. But her stepfather had ruined it all. Livvie arrived in the ward, walked to her mother's room and sat next to her bed. Completely ignoring her stepfather. Her little brothers hugged her and she hugged them back. There was no point in talking. Angela couldn't hear them, she was fast asleep, due to the drugs they were pumping through her system to stop the pain. **

**Livvie had only been there for twenty minutes. Her stepfather took the two boys and left her alone, while he went to get "his children" dinner. He wouldn't ever bother to give her food. Livvie sat there in her school uniform, holding her mother's hand with one hand and brushing imaginary dirt from her black and white, tartan skirt. She looked down at the black shoes she was wearing and then let go of her mother's hand to do the buttons up on her black school blazer, with the Broomfield crest on it. She loosened her black cravat and stuffed it into her black school bag. She looked down at her shirt and sighed in disappointment as she saw that she had a black ink mark on the perfect whiteness. _"More washing tonight…"_ Livvie thought to herself. Glad she knew how. Her stepfather wouldn't do it for her.**

**She then took hold of her mother's hand again, after pushing her long hair behind her ears. She bit her lip and looked at her mother. She couldn't bear to see her mother looking so thin and pale. Her mother began to regain consciousness. Livvie stared in shock as her mother blinked away the sand in her eyes and tried to stay awake. "Livvie?" Her mother whispered. Livvie nodded but also spoke. "Yeah Mum it's me." Livvie replied. "I just wanted you to know that I'm proud of you. I love you sweetie, and no matter what anyone else says, you never forget that I love you. No matter how much your stepfather, or your grandparents, try to disagree, they're wrong. No matter where you end up, I will always be with you." Livvie's mother whispered out. She had to take deep breaths to get it all out. But she did. **

"**Maybe you shouldn't be talking so much mum. The doctors said you need your strength." Livvie said. Her big blue eyes filled with tears that she wouldn't shed. "I'm dying sweetie and I want you to know the truth before I die. You're special Livvie. You don't know it yet, but you are. Always remember that you're special Livvie." Her mother begged. "I won't forget what you said to me mum. I love you too." Livvie said quietly. Her mother gave her the most peaceful and kind smile. Then she slipped away. Right then. Livvie heard the machine start beeping. **

_**Beep, beep, beep, beep.**_

**Livvie felt numb as she sat there holding her mother's hand and the nurses rushed into the room. One pulled her away, and she was forced to let go of her mother's hand. The rest of them were trying to bring Angela Lykaios Stavros back to the world of the living. Livvie was standing outside the room watching the nurses through the window and as they used the crash trolley and tried to shock her mother back, Livvie knew that her mother had known she was going to die then. She knew and she wanted Livvie to hear what she had to say. But now there was nothing Livvie could do. Her mother, Angela Lykaios Stavros, was dead. She had no one left to love her in this world. Livvie was shaking as she heard the nurses and the one doctor there say what she had been dreading for months. **

"**I think we should stop. Is everyone agreed?" The doctor asked. The others nodded sadly. "Time of death, nine sixteen. Resuss abandoned." The doctor said. They closed the blinds and Livvie felt all the pain, tears and hurt pour out of her heart, as the tears streaked down her cheeks and she sobbed right there in the hallway. Her stepfather didn't even try to comfort her then. He didn't say a word. The most he did was push her out of the hospital towards his car, with her brothers. She still couldn't stop crying.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. There will be more ahead. **


	3. So That's Why I'm So Different

Okay... I would go into a whole long explanation as to why it's taken something like three years to update this, but the only real reason is that I lost inspiration, got inspired writing Naruto and Merlin fanfics and here we are. But I got inspired to finish writing this chapter while I was in Cyprus on holiday and this chapter is the result. So I hope you all enjoy it, and thanks to much to everyone who read and reviewed and added me to their alerts and faves lists. I am extremely grateful, and sorry that I didn't update sooner. On with the chapter.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Blood is Thicker.

Chapter Two – So THAT Is Why I'm So Different.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Livvie was sat in the front pew of the church. She heard the rain cashing down on the roof and thundering on the windows as she watched the Priest say the service that would make everything so final. Her mother was dead and there was nothing she could do anymore. When the service was over, everyone left the church. So many people had come to say goodbye, and it made everything more real for Livvie, as no one looked at her and everyone went to say their condolences to her stepfather and little brothers. No one had ever wanted her, except her mother.

Livvie felt the tears streaming down her face again. She also felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to look at the Priest.

"Livana, you don't need to worry. Things will turn out alright in the end. Your mother is with God now. Her pain is ended." The Priest said quietly. Livvie nodded. She knew her mother had suffered, and now the suffering was over. That didn't make the fact she was gone any easier on Livvie but she knew that her mother was not suffering anymore and that somehow made Livvie feel better if only in a small way.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

That evening when they were all finally home, the two boys ran upstairs to bed. Livvie was going to follow them, but her stepfather stopped her.

"Livana sit down in the front room." He said. His voice was cold, and emotionless. It always was when he addressed her. Livvie bit her lip and went into the front room.

"As you know your mother is dead and I am not your father." Her Stepfather said.

"You make no secret of it." Livvie answered. He glared.

"Don't bother being flippant Livana. Now that your mother is gone, you are no longer my responsibility." He said.

"I never was when she was alive." Livvie said.

"Be quiet and listen Livana. I have no intention of keeping you in my home and no reason to keep you here. You're a constant reminder that your mother wasn't always the good woman she became when she married me and I don't want you corrupting my boys with your rudeness, rotten behaviour, and bad attitude." Her stepfather said harshly.

"They're my brothers too you know, and she was my mother. Still is even if she's dead." Livvie said.

"I prefer to think of you as a mistake that shouldn't be here. Now be quiet and let me finish what I'm saying or-" Livvie cut her stepfather off.

"Or what? You gonna hit me? Not like you wouldn't be happy to hit me. But I'm sick of listening to your insults. So if you don't mind say whatever you're gonna say without insulting me." Livvie hissed. Her stepfather looked like he was about to boil over. But he stayed calm and then glared at her.

"I don't want you here. Your grandparents don't want you, and neither does your uncle. At the end of the week you will be leaving this house. I've already made arrangements for you to stay with the church orphanage. You have no mother and you've never had a father I thought it was appropriate." Her stepfather said. He stood up and left the room. Livvie felt like crying but she wouldn't. She refused to cry here, in _his_ house. She'd wait until she wasn't there to cry.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Livvie packed the things that she had. They weren't much. She was never allowed to have very much because according to her stepfather, she didn't need much. Her wardrobe consisted of the bare essentials and Livvie only had a few meagre things apart from clothing. Her mother's death had left Livvie wishing that she had more memories of her. She so wanted to go and take something from her mother's room, anything, but her stepfather had forbidden her to go in there, and she knew that he would go mad if he caught her, after all he was downstairs.

Livvie bit her lip and decided to risk it. She tiptoed quietly into the main bedroom where her mother and stepfather had slept, and there it was on the dressing table, her mother's favourite perfume. The only perfume she would use. It had the scent of cherry blossoms, her favourite flower. More importantly it reminded Livvie of her mother and that was what she really wanted. She also saw her mother's best handkerchief. It was pure white with blue trim around the sides, and a blue rose embroidered in the top left hand corner. In the bottom right hand corner, there was a map of Cyprus embroidered in blue also. Livvie had always seen her mother carry that handkerchief.

Livvie made her decision quickly. She grabbed the large, almost completely full bottle of perfume and the handkerchief, and then sneakily headed back to her room. She wrapped the bottle of perfume in the handkerchief, and then grabbed a shoebox from the top of her wardrobe, where she kept all her mementos from her life and put it in. She then placed the box gently in her suitcase and closed the lid.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

That very same day, Livvie had to go with her stepfather, brothers and grandparents to the reading of her mother's will. She felt depression settling in on her and wished that it would all be just a bad dream and that maybe, just maybe, she would wake up in her room, and her mother would be alive and healthy and her brothers would be stuffing their faces full of breakfast. But then Livvie made herself come back to reality because she knew that dwelling on fantasy would make her life harder. She had used to wish that maybe her father would come and be a real Daddy to her, and tell her stepfather to shut his mouth about how she wasn't wanted. But she knew that he would never show up magically to save her.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Livvie saw her stepfather steaming.

"What are you talking about Leonard? Angela left everything to that little ingrate?" Livvie had been shocked too and she could see her grandparents and stepfather gritting their teeth. Leonard was a friend of the family and the family lawyer.

"Yes Petros she left everything to Livana with the exception of some things she particularly bought for the boys. She wanted her things to go to her daughter. She asked me to come by the hospital three days before she died. She wanted to write up her will while she had the strength and to be honest Petros, she asked me to come when she knew you were at work and couldn't hassle her to change her mind about what she wanted." Leonard said softly. "Whatever Livana doesn't want or can't use you can deal with as you see fit." Leonard said. Livvie felt some sort of peace for the first time in months. It wasn't that her stepfather was getting nothing of her mother's and that she was getting it all. It was that she would have things to remember her mother. As soon as they got back to the house, Livvie ran up to the room, not waiting for her stepfather to forbid her not to. She wanted her mother's things, and she didn't want him hiding them from her.

She searched through clothing and nik naks. She wished that there might be something about her real father in the things that her mother had left her. She picked up a little wooden box. Not a jewellery box, for it was too big. But it was big enough to keep papers in. Important papers that Livvie may want to look at. She heard a knock on the door, and wrapped the box in one of her mother's pashmenas. Her two brothers entered the room. They looked at her so sadly.

"Livvie do you mind if we look at Mamma's things?" They both asked tentatively. Livvie nodded, and the two boys sat down next to her, one on each side, as Livvie looked through the mementoes her mother had left behind.

Livvie put the things she wanted for herself next to the pashmena that she had wrapped the box up in. She picked up her mother's jewellery box and some of the things she knew had mattered to her mother and things she felt mattered to her as well. Once she had finished with taking the things she wanted, including photographs of her Mother and her younger brothers, she packed everything away in a suitcase. She stared at her packed up belongings and felt sad about the fact that her whole life fitted into two suitcases and a holdall. She knew it would never be easy to start over, but it was also painful as she looked at her little brothers. She wondered if she would ever be allowed to see them again. Then she knew that she wouldn't. Her stepfather wouldn't allow them to see her.

"Livvie?" Livvie looked at her eight year old brother. He had their mother's look, the same dark brown hair and green eyes. Livvie had inherited her father's look, she was sure of that, because her mother's eyes were so piercing green, and Livvie's own were a pure ocean blue.

"What's wrong Nick?" Livvie asked him.

"Will we see you sometimes? Father said you're leaving, but will we get to see you?" Nick asked, his big green eyes, just like their mother's, were so full of innocence. Her ten year old brother, Michael, also had their mother's eyes and hair colour. He looked at Livvie as though he wanted to ask the same question.

"I can't promise you guys that you'll see me. Your father doesn't really... like me... but I can promise that I will try and see you whenever I can, and when you're both older, you can come and find me. I'll always love you both and I'll always be happy to see you. Just remember that." Livvie said gently. Nick and Michael both hugged Livvie tightly then, one either side of her, not wanting to let her go. But Livvie knew they would have to eventually.

xXxXxXx ONE WEEK LATER xXxXxXx

Livvie was as ready as she was ever going to be, to leave the home she had grown up in. The Priest from Saint Mary's was there, waiting to take her to the Church Orphanage, which was just a few houses down from the church itself. Livvie walked down the path out the front of the house and towards the car.

"Wait Livvie! Wait!" Livvie turned around to see Nick and Michael standing in the doorway. Before their father could stop them, the two boys ran out and Livvie knelt to hug them both tightly, dropping her bag as she did so. Her cases were already in the car. She moved back to look at her little brothers. They stared at her, tears rolling down their cheeks, and eyes pleading for her to stay.

"Please stay with us Livvie." Michael pleaded.

"Don't leave us." Nick added, his voice plaintive. Livvie so wanted to stay with them. She loved them, they were her brothers and they always would be. That was when her stepfather came out of the house.

"Livana is not staying here. You had both better get used to the fact." He told his sons. Michael turned around and glared at his father, harshly, angrily. Livvie was shocked by the hate she saw in her young brother's eyes.

"I hate you! Livvie is our sister! She loves us and she looks after us! Mum's gone and you're making Livvie leave too! I hate you!" Michael screamed. He turned around and hugged Livvie again, his arms around her waist, not wanting to let her go. He looked at Livvie and pressed something into her hand. "It's my Lion coin. You keep it until I get to come and see you, so you always remember me." Michael said to Livvie. Livvie hugged him tightly again and he stood back, and let Nick step forward. Nick hugged Livvie tightly and pressed something into her other hand.

"It's my special cat ring. You keep it and you'll remember me too." Nick said. Livvie looked at the two boys, and then at her stepfather, who stood there seething as his sons said goodbye to her.

"I will never, ever forget either of you. Remember what I said last week. I will always love you and I will always be happy to see you." Livvie said to them. Michael and Nick hugged her again, before their father had finally had enough.

"Get inside the house, both of you!" He yelled at the boys. Livvie looked on sadly as they went inside, but she spotted them at their bedroom window as Livvie had placed her last bag into the car and was walking around to get in the front. They looked at her, and Michael opened the window.

"We love you too Livvie!" Michael yelled.

"Don't forget us Livvie!" Nick yelled. Livvie felt the sting behind her eyelids and knew they were tears burning to leave her eyes. She wanted to cry so badly, but she didn't want that to be the last thing her brothers saw of her. She wanted them to be left with something they could treasure, so she smiled at them, opening the window of the car door. She got in, and closed the door, sticking her head out of the window as the Priest got into the driver's side.

"I love you both so much! I could never forget you so don't forget me either!" Livvie yelled, she allowed a smile to cross her face as the boys both promised they wouldn't. The car drove away and Livvie looked back until she could no longer see her brothers. She hated herself for loving them so much at that moment, because leaving them hurt her more than it would if she hated them.

"Livana, things will be alright." The Priest said to her.

"Then why does it have to hurt so much? Why did I have to grow up with no father, lose my mother to cancer, and now I've had to leave my little brothers? They'll forget me and I'll never see them again because my stepfather hates me so much. When do things start to get better?" Livvie asked the Priest. The Priest smiled before snapping his fingers. Suddenly, the car was gone, the streets were gone, and it was just Livvie and the Priest floating in what seemed like an endless space. "What's going on? What is this?" Livvie asked. She wasn't sure whether to be frightened or not.

"You don't need to be afraid of me Livana." The Priest said. Suddenly, his whole appearance changed. He was no longer the Priest from her church, he was a man with her hair, her eyes, and he wore studded leathers, and was tall, and muscular.

"Who are you?" Livvie asked.

"Your father." The man said. Livvie was more confused than ever.

"You're my father? Then where have you been my _whole_ life? Why pretend to be the priest from my church and take me away? How is this even possible?" Livvie asked. The man smirked.

"You know what your name means, don't you Livana?" The man said to her. Livvie blinked.

"It means Goddess. My mother told me. She told me I was special. It's strange how no one else ever though that way about me." Livvie replied.

"Goddess. You're right. That's what your name means. Did you ever wonder why?" The man asked.

"Why would I? My mother obviously thought it was a good name for me. Why would I question her?" Livvie questioned back. The man smirked again, and Livvie felt the irresistible urge to yell at him.

"I'm Ares, the God of War, well, I'm what you would call the Ancient Greek God of War." The man said.

"You're Ares?" Livvie asked.

"I am." Ares replied. Livvie didn't know whether to laugh or run away screaming.

"There is no way this is really happening." Livvie said softly, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Of course this is happening. I can't imagine how you feel Livana. I can't even begin to imagine it. I've never lost a parent or a sibling. But I do know that you are my daughter, and as my daughter you were born with certain... abilities. You belong on Olympus with your family." Ares said.

"My family?" Livvie asked.  
"Your Aunts and Uncles, your grandparents and cousins, the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus. You have a power that you still need to learn to understand. You have power over time, Livana. You _are_ Time. More specifically, you are the Goddess of Time. I could never take you from your mother. I... I cared for her and it wouldn't have been right to take you away." Ares said gently. Livvie was still shocked.

"What did you do to the Priest from my church?" Livvie asked.

"Nothing. I promise you. He's perfectly fine. We can go and see him if you wish." Ares replied. Livvie nodded, still feeling slightly afraid and overwhelmed. Ares snapped is fingers and they were in the church. Livvie was wide eyed as she saw the priest walk into the main hall and drop all the papers that he'd been holding.

"Livana? What are you doing here at this time? Who is this?" The Priest asked. Livvie looked to see that Ares was dressed more normally now. He was wearing a black business suit. He looked like a regular businessman. Livvie looked at him and then at the Priest.

"Didn't my stepfather tell you?" Livvie asked.

"Tell me what? I told him there were no orphanages for children with the church. He was insistent. I told the man he should think on his sins." The Priest said firmly. Livvie smiled at the thought of her stepfather thinking on his sins. Then she grew serious.

"This is..." Livvie trailed off and looked back at Ares, who seemed completely calm and collected. "This is my father." Livvie said. The Priest looked at Ares.

"Your father?" The Priest looked as baffled as Livvie felt.

"Yes. My father. He..." Livvie trailed off.

"I heard about Angela's... passing... and I felt it was better for her if she were raised with family. Her stepfather didn't want her around. He's a terrible man, blaming a child for the sins of it's father." Ares said. He sounded like a completely different person than the one she had spoke to only a few minutes ago. The Priest nodded his understanding.

"Livana is a good girl. She will make you proud." The Priest said, and Livana couldn't help but feel a little proud at the way the Priest spoke up for her. She wished she could relive the moment. Livvie's eyes went wide, as suddenly, the Priest started speaking backwards. She stopped thinking about the Priest repeating himself, and suddenly he was speaking normally again. "Livana is a good girl. She will make you proud." The Priest said again. It was then Livvie knew that what Ares had said was true. She truly did have power over time, and she needed to learn to control it. Livvie hugged the Priest.

"Thank you for everything. Please watch over my little brothers for me." She said to him. Then she let go and left the church with Ares, now knowing the truth about why she was different.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, so this chapter was a hell of a long time coming. I do apologise. Hopefully I'll be updating soon. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


End file.
